Carly loves Freddie, Sam is dating him
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: Carly loves Freddie but Sam is dating him.Who will Freddie choose.Seddie.i cant write a creddie. my hands wont finish it. if this story stays a creddie then the story will just sit here 4 years and years. Creddie gave me a chest pain im not kiddin it hurt
1. Chapter 1

I was on the Shay's couch I just had the best time of my life. Carly came down stairs.

"Hey Carly"

"Hey Sam I love Freddie" That was bad

_Flash back_

"_I don't know if they are here still." Then Freddie comes out of his door._

"_You know they are here right"_

"_Yea but my mom and I had this big fight. I don't know how Carly is going to deal with it. She might hate me for it."_

"_She won't she will understand."_

"_You sure."_

"_Yep."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Of course. Sam"_

"_Yea."_

"_Will you go out with me tomorrow after school"_

"_Sure"_

"_Sam, Sam, SAM."_

Then she snapped out of her flash back

"Oh. So if he asks you out again you will say yes?"

"Yea."

"Great what time is it?"

"3:30."

"Dang I am late."

"For what?"

"Fr….Friends of my mom are taking me to dinner."

"Okay, have fun"

"Thanks." She left. Carly went over to Freddie's. She knocked on his door. Mrs. Benson answered the door

"Hey Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie here?"

"No he went on a date."

"With who?"

"Sam." She closed the door. Carly felt her anger boil inside her. Sam lied to her right after Carly had said she loved him she went to get him. "I hate her" Carly said to herself. Then she went to her apartment.

A/N: If you want to know what happens tell me what you think. I think that it stunk, and I don't know if it is a Seddie or Creddie yet. If you read my story's you will know what I am most likely going to choose


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I love seddie alot, but lately i have been loving Creddie idk why. Anyway then my bff slapped some sence in to me. Litteraly. I have the red mark on my cheek still. **

**My little sister keeps taking pictures of me so I want to hurry with the story. **

**So on to the story.**

Sam's POV.

I got to the restruant. I was in a beautiful dress. It was a combo of pink and black strips. I walked in and Freddie was sitting at a table he was in a handsom tuxedo. I felt really bad for Carly. I mean she loves him and I love him also, but Carly is my best friend and what happened with Shane Im afraid that will happen again. "Hey Freddie." I said coming up to him.

"Hey Sam." He kissed cheek. I was a little shocked with the kiss, but I was happy. For the rest of the date I thought about Carly, afraid of what she would think once I tell her. Then my phone rang it was Carly.

"I will be right back." I walked in the bathroom. I answered the phone. "Hello."

"I hate you. you told me that you were going out to dinner with your mom's friends."

"Look Carly." She cut me off.

"No i never want to talk to you again. I told you I love Freddie and you go behind my back and go out with him."

"Carly." She cut me off again.

"I never want to talk to you again bitch." I felt my eyes water up. I ran out of the resteraunt crying. I ran to my house.

Freddie's POV

When i saw Sam run out of here. I thought Carly must of had bad news. I walked to Carly's aparment. "Carly." I called. She was on the couch watching tv.

"Oh Freddie come in." She said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sam She ran out on our date crying."

"Oh good, hopfully you broke up with her." i was confused.

"What?"

"I told her I loved you and she asked you out."

"When did you say that?"

"Today when she came in here."

"Carly I asked her out before she came in here. It wasn't her fault you broke up a great friendship, because I asked her out before you told her you loved me. I think she was about to tell me that you love me." Her mouth dropped.

"Do you love her?"

"Well maybe I don't know now I will never know." I walked to my apartment.

Carly's POV

'OMG Sam...didn't ask Freddie.' I thought. I left my aparment. 'I owe Sam an apolige.' I ran to Sam's house. I knocked on her door and Sam came to the door her eyes were all puffy and red like she was crying. "Sam i am so sorry. I didn't know that Freddie asked you out. I am so sorry." She shut the door in my face. I wanted to cry then the door opened up again. She had a locket.

"Carly please come in." I came in and sat on the couch. "Open this locket and look at the picture." I opened it and there was a picture of me her Freddie and Spencer. "That picture was taken when I found out that i liked Freddie. That piture was taken three months ago. That was the day Shane ended up in the hospital. That was the day I said that if Carly and I both like a guy, she can have him, because I don't want to injer another person. So tonight on the date I was going to tell him you love him, so i was going to back off of him." i started crying.

"Sam I am so sorry I had no clue."

"Get out." I was confused.

"What?"

"Get out." She pushed me out of the door. then locked it. I sat on her front steps and cried. for hours then fell asleep on the stairs.


End file.
